


[Podfic of] A Single Magic Bullet

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[28:48] The Feels Whale's Summary: It’s Stiles' last week before graduation and it seems like everything is going wrong. Between Scott finding True Love, werewolf kidnapping rings, sadistic professors, and his final projects, it’s not like Stiles doesn’t have plenty on his plate… but he’s a Stilinski and Stilinskis deal with it. Fortunately there’s a new lycanthrope on campus who seems amenable to pulling his bacon out of the fire.</p><p>(Now if only Stiles could figure out why he keeps waking up with his window open, that would be just peachy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Single Magic Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Single Magic Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560871) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



**Title:** [A Single Magic Bullet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/560871)  
 **Author:** [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Length:** 0:28:48  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Phillip Glass - Molly is a Dreamer  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7mto321qtt4ds6c) (14.83 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xvnjghkdn0kq61e) (19.71 MB)  



End file.
